How To Keep A Glader Busy
by RahRazorblade
Summary: Things go a little differantly when Theresa shows up, but a situation like this is just whats needed to bring Newt and Thomas close together. '"What is it Gally?" A voice was heard from the back. "It's a baby." He whispered to himself.'
1. Chapter 1

The boys in the glade all turned to the lift as it made its way up.

Gally glared at Thomas before running with the other boys.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened up, the boys at the front gasped.

"What the..." Gally said jumping into the lift, picking up a piece of paper off the ground.

'This is Teresa. She's the last one. Ever.'

Gally gaped at the body in front of him.

"What is it Gally?" A voice was heard from the back.

"It's a baby." He whispered to himself.

Gally picked the baby up and handed her to Thomas.

Thomas shook his head and stepped back.

"I don't want it." He said.

Newt sighed, annoyed.

"Give it here." He said taking the sleeping bundle from him.

"Her." Gally corrected him, handing Alby the bit of paper.

Alby read the note then looked to the baby.

"Teresa?" He sighed.

"Thomas, you're in charge of looking after her."

"What?! I can't look after a baby! I don't know how to!" Thomas panicked.

Gally rolled his eyes.

"Well you're gonna have to learn."

"I'll help." Newt volunteered cheerfully.

"You don't have to." Thomas pouted, putting his pinky finger in the palm of Teresa's hand.

"No, it's fine."

"Everyone clear off. Get back to work." Gally ordered. Causing Alby to roll his eyes.

"You boys gonna be alright with her?" He asked Thomas and Newt.

Newt nodded but Thomas shook his.

"I-I can't look after a baby." Stress clear as day in his eyes.

"It's alright, I'll be there to help." Newt said.

"Well, what about the stuff babies need? Pretty sure no one in here can breastfeed her." Thomas groaned.

Alby pointed down into the lift where a box was visible of baby supply's, a few bottles, cloth nappies, a small box of safety pins and other special cloths that were for wiping.

Thomas nodded before Alby walked away, leaving just the 3 of them left.

Newt looked down at Teresa as she started to stir. Moving around and moving her arms over her head. He smiled fondly at her. He always wanted a baby but his... Sexual orientation was a bit of a problem.

Thomas smiled at the way Newt looked at the baby.

"You want one, don't you?" Thomas asked.

Newt looked up.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't."

Thomas frowned.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled.

"Well c'mon then. Grab that box down there and let's set up a bed for her."

Thomas nodded and did as he was told, then followed Newt as they made their way to the homestead.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Thomas asked looking around.

"I was thinking in one of the spare hammocks we have free, or share with one of us.

The younger boy bit his lip.

"I'd squish her."

Newt laughed.

"Not if you're aware she's there, you won't. It's alright, Tommy, I'll get one of the boys to make her something."

At that time Gally and Minho walked into the homestead carrying a wooden stand with a mini hammock-like-bed attached.

Gally put it in between Newt's and Thomas' beds.

"There, your baby will sleep between you both." The brute smirked,

walking out of the door.

Minho rolled his eyes and walked over to Newt to have a proper look at the newest addition to the glade.

"How old do you suppose she is?" He asked.

Newt shrugged.

"Maybe a month or 2, I'd say."

Minho nodded.

"Awesome. Well I better get ready to start running. Take care of her." He smiled and winked to the two boys.

It was at that moment their job was put into gear 100%. Teresa let out a cry.

Newt handed her to Thomas then turned to the box of baby supply's.

"Well, here we go. You try to calm her down and I'll grab a bottle." He said, leaving Thomas panicking by his hammock.

Thomas looked around the room.

"Well Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Newt enters the homestead, a beautiful voice was heard singing.

"Tommy?" He mumbled to himself when he saw the cutest image. Thomas standing, rocking slowly from one foot to the other while holding a no longer crying baby in his arms. He looked awkward holding her.

Teresa looked up at Thomas bright eyed and interested.. If only she understood.

Thomas smiled at her, still singing.

"That's beautiful, Thomas." Newt interrupted.

Thomas jumped, his hold on Teresa tightened slightly.

"Don't do that." He hissed.

"I could've dropped her."

Newt held up the bottle.

"Do you want to feed her, or do you want me to?"

Thomas looked back down to Teresa who was still staring at him with big eyes.

"You can." He said quietly, handing her over. Thomas' hands brushed against Newt's. He pulled his hands back quickly, but not as quick so he'd drop the baby.

"Careful." Newt snapped.

Thomas mumbled his apologies and sat down on his hammock, watching the blonde hair boy smile and talk to Teresa, who was wide awake.

"Why are you so good with her?" Thomas asked.

Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Like you can talk, you sang to her and she stopped crying."

"That's differant." Thomas frowned.

"How so?" Newt asked.

Thomas shrugged and got up.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Newt pursed his lips before nodding.

"Yeah, do you know how to feed a baby?" He asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Well you're about to learn, Tommy." He smiled.

He walked over to Thomas and plonked the baby in his arms.

"Hold her like this. Support her head! Here's the bottle. Hold it like that." Newt instructed, moving Thomas' hands and arms around.

Thomas' heart picked up in panic. He was going to ruin this kid's life, he knew it. His hands began to shake

"Don't be scared, Tommy. You're alright." Newt smiled.

"I-I can't do this." Thomas mumbled with tears in his eyes.

"Youre doing fine. I promise." The blond encouraged him. His eyes looking at Thomas in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke up with a start that night when Teresa started to cry, Newt shot out of bed at the same speed. When they both gathered their thoughts and realised what the sound actually WAS they both visibly relaxed.

"You wanna get the bottle?" Newt asked, picking up the crying baby.

Thomas bit his lip.

"I don't know how, like what temperature."

Newt smirked.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Newt adjusted Teresa in his arms, so she was resting her head on his shoulder, and he walked out the door. Thomas hot on his heels.

Newt handed Teresa to Thomas with a smile.

"Hold her please." He said.

Thomas groaned and took hold of her. She stopped crying and looked at him.

He couldn't help but smile at her, slightly brushing her eyebrow with his thumb.

Newt held onto the now-made-up bottle a little longer, starring at Thomas and Teresa in awe. It seemed so cute, so familiar. He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Here." Newt whispered, holding the bottle out to Thomas.

Thomas sat on a log, adjusting Teresa in a comfy position before taking the bottle.

Newt sat beside him.

"I'm terrified. I feel like a new first-time Dad." Thomas sighed.

Newt chuckled.

"Yeah, you look like one. But it's alright, you've got me to help out."

"Thanks." Thomas smiled with a blush, snuggling slightly up to Newt.

Newt put one hand next to Thomas' hip and the other on top of Teresa's head.

Thomas gulped, feeling the brush of Newt's hand so close to him.

'It feels so comfortable around him' He thought to himself.

"Hey! You need to burp her, or she'll get a tummy ache and vomit all over you." Newt frowned.

Thomas CLEARLY had no idea how to handle that. He looked down to the baby in his arms then to Newt and then back down to Teresa. He sat the bottle down, then tilted Teresa up slightly and jiggled her a little.

Newt sighed at Thomas' poor tempt to burp her.

"Pass her here, I'll show you how to do it." He huffed, taking Teresa off of Thomas.

Thomas gave Teresa up willingly, handing her over with relief.

"Like this." Newt said demonstrating how to properly burp a baby.

Newt decided to take over the feeding, noticing how nervous and uncomfortable Thomas was.

"Do you think we're going to get out of here?" Thomas mumbled.

Newt looked up to him,

"Of course we will, Tommy. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

As the next few days had passed, everything seemed more familiar between Newt and Thomas. Whether it was Newt's smile or Thomas' laugh, or the way they did certain things.

'Kinda like 'Deja Vu.' Newt sighed.

"I need to stop thinking about it." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry? What'd you say?" Thomas asked, feeding Teresa.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." Newt replied. Going back to cutting at the firewood.

Thomas would stare longingly at the blonde when no one was looking. His heart fluttered when they made eye contact.

"Want me to get you some lunch?" Thomas asked when they heard frypan whistle loudly to beckon everyone to get food.

Newt nodded tiredly.

"Thanks Tommy." He said taking Teresa from Thomas' hands.

Gally stared at the blonde, Studying the way Newt's eyes lit up with protectiveness and awe as he held the baby, and he didn't miss the glance the blonde made to Thomas' butt as he walked away either.

Gally raised his eyebrows and smirked, walking to the blonde boy as he still stared after Thomas.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled, snapping Newt from his daydream.

"Shut up, Gally." Newt snapped.

"How's your girlfriend going? He seems a little... Emotional at times."

"Just lack of sleep, I guess. I dunno, he doesn't wake me up to make a bottle anymore." Newt frowned.

"Maybe he's got postnatal depression. He did get a baby forced in his arms after all."

Newt shrugged, trying to dismiss the conversation. But he could help look over to the brunette who was talking to Alby.

Newt could tell by Thomas' slump posture and the way he hid his eyes, that something was wrong.

He turned his head back to Teresa when Thomas made his way back over.

"Everything okay?" Newt asked, noticing Thomas' wet eyes and long frown.

Thomas nodded his head, handing over a plate for Newt.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." He whispered, clearing his throat.

Newt nodded unconvinced.

He studied the way Thomas picked at his food, not really eating it, but moving it around.

He was about to ask if he was okay when Alby and Gally walked over to the pair.

"Your both being released of your baby-duty for the rest of the day." Alby said picking up Teresa and handing her to Gally.

"What?! Why?!" Newt stood up, ready to snatch Teresa from the brute's arms. He was overly protective of her, he might as well be her father.

Alby turned to the brown haired boy sitting down.

"Thomas." He said, expecting the boy to give an explanation.

But he didn't expect Thomas to tear up and walk away.

"Hey Thomas! I was talking to yo-" Alby stopped talking when he realised the younger boy wasn't going to stop.

Gally looked to newt and nodded to Thomas as if to say 'follow him, dumbass'

Newt rolled his eyes at Gally but followed Thomas anyway.

"Tommy?" Newt said hen he met up with him.

Thomas sniffled and whipped his tees away.

"I'm sorry-I just- I didn't- she never stops crying, I can't ever make her happy-I'm-I'm going to..." Thomas panicked.

"Hey! It's okay." He said it to comfort Thomas, but he didn't mean it. Teresa was his kid- their kid. No one else could take her away.

Thomas sniffled again and turned to newt.

"I start running in the maze tomorrow." Thomas said.

"Alby said it'll be good to have a break from 'Mother duties'" Thomas snarled at the words.

Newt glared at him.

"What about Teresa? She needs to be taken care of!" He snapped.

Thomas flinched at the blonde's raised voice.

"I-I- Alby- Gally is going to take care of her, I think."

"Gally? Gally?! He can't take care of our- of Teresa!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Our?" He asked.

"You know what I mean, Thomas." Newt blushed.

"Yeah I do, you feel it too, don't you?" He questioned.

"Like she really is ours. Like we've taken care of her before. I mean come ON Newt, she has my coloured hair and she looks JUST like you!"

Newt shook his head.

"We're both boys, Tommy."

"Yeah, I know, but what-what if they-" Thomas was cut off.

"Just forget it, Thomas!" Newt yelled.

Thomas turned his head.

'Maybe I am just being an idiot, be doesn't feel a familiarness like I do' he thought to himself before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt was woken the next morning by shuffling at the hammock next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at Thomas who was pulling a (cleaner) shirt over his head.

"Tommy?"

Thomas snapped his head towards the sudden voice, relaxing when it was only Newt.

"Go back to sleep." He said, leaning over Teresa's bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Newt's heart melted at the sight. He quietly jumped out of bed and ran after him.

"Thomas!" He called out as Thomas took a second plate from Minho.

"What?" The younger boy sighed.

"I-I just... Good luck." Newt smiled forcefully before walking back to the homestead.

Gally smirked at him when he entered.

"What's so funny?" He snapped, glaring at the taller boy.

Gally didn't say anything, just shook his head.

Newt's day was boring, all he could think of was Teresa and Thomas. They'd make a pretty dysfunctional family. But what if Wckd DID do something to them so they could have a baby. Because Thomas was right, Teresa looks so much like them both and she seems to recognise them pretty well.

Newt shook his head.

'What the hell am I thinking. That's just crazy.'

He kept on digging. Looking up every now and then to watch Chuck playing peek-a-boo with Teresa.

That afternoon just before the doors closed, he saw Thomas and Minho jog back into the Glade, both heading for the maze room.

They returned about half an hour later, as dinner was being served.

Newt grabbed two plates and walked over to the two. Stopping when he realised they were trying to have a private conversation.

Thomas shook his head and looked to the ground. Minho put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Tell 'im." Was all Newt could understand. Before Minho walked away. Giving the blonde a wink and a smile as he walked past.

"What was that about?" Newt asked, snapping Thomas from his sudden cloud of angst.

"Uh- n-nothing. Why? Is that for me?" He asked, pointing to one of plates Newt was holding.

"We need to talk." Newt said.

**Ahh! Who lives in Australia and is going to supanva this year? I'm going next month in Melbourne. Can't wait! **


	6. Chapter 6

After they both finished dinner Newt took Thomas' plate and set it beside him, and picking up Teresa who was sleeping peacefully.

"Tommy, I wanted to talk to you."

Thomas frowned.

"About yesterday? I know, I'm an idiot, I made you feel uncomfortab-"

"That's not it at all...I just want to say that... I- Do you feel something for Teresa?" Newt asked.

Thomas' face scrunched up in disgust.

"What?!" He yelled.

"No! Not like that! God, defiantly not like that! Like... Protective. Like her father. You have that need to protect her, right?" Newt asked.

Thomas blew out a puff of air.

"Yeah I do. I feel like she's my responsibility, like she's OUR responsibility, like she's ours. Yours and mine. But that's crazy, isn't it?"

Newt shook his head.

"It's not, Tommy, because I feel the same."

Thomas' eyes lit up with hope.

"What does this mean then?" He asked.

Newt shrugged.

"I don't know."

That night Thomas had a dream. Him and Newt were in what looked like a hospital room. Thomas' fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. He smiled brightly at a unknown figure in his arms, then looked up to Newt.

"She's beautiful, Tommy. She looks just like you." His voice echoed.

"Like us." Thomas corrected. Kissing the blonde again.

"Can't believe we finally have her, after all the trouble." Thomas' vision blurred with tears.

"I'll never let either of you out of my sight." Newt smiled.

"I promise."

Thomas woke up in cold sweat.

"What the hell was that." He mumbled to himself.

"I have to talk to Newt."

He looked to the slowly rising sun.

"I'll talk to him tonight, but for now, it's time to get ready for the day." He stood up from his bed and put on his clothes and boots.

"Morning shank." Minho smiles brightly as they met at the opening in the wall.

"Mornin'" Thomas said sleepily.

"Ready to go?" Minho said jogging into the maze.

The younger boy shrugged.

"I guess." He said taking one last look to where Newt usually slept, before running after the Asian boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas was distracted all day, he couldn't concentrate, nearly making the wrong turn several times.

"Get your head back down here, Thomas! We can't afford to make mistakes!"

Thomas shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

Minho frowned and scrunched his eyebrows.

"You alright?" He asked in worry,

Thomas nodded but didn't say anything else.

Minho sighed and walked over to the other boy, putting his hand on Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas looked up at the Asian boy.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I-I'll do it right, lets go." He shrugged off Minho's hand and started to jog again, but Minho grabbed his arm.

"No. Let's go back. You obviously need the rest."

Thomas frowned, but nodded. He really did need to talk to Newt.

When they entered the Glade, Alby ran over to them.

"Everything alright? What's wrong?" He panicked.

"Nothing's wrong. Thomas is just... A little out of it today." Minho said.

Alby glared at Thomas.

"We can't afford to have slackers, Thomas." He growled.

Newt ran up to the 3 when he noticed they were back.

"What happened?!" He yelled.

Alby shook his head crossly and walked away.

Minho rolled his eyes at the leader.

"I'll leave you to it then." He said before going to frypan to get food.

"What's wrong Tommy, what happened?" He asked, silently searching the runner's body for injury.

"Nothing. I just- I need to talk to you."

Newt nodded.

"Sure." He said, leading them both to where they usually eat their meals together.

Chuck came over and handed Teresa to Newt.

"Thought you'd want to spend time with her." He smiled.

"I got her to smile today too." He said proudly.

"Thanks Chuck." Newt smiled, taking Teresa and laying her against his knees.

Chuck nodded and walked away.

"So what did you wanna talk 'bout, Tommy?" Newt asked.

Thomas liked his dry lips.

"I had the strangest dream last night." He started.

Newt raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"...well that's GREAT Tommy..."

Thomas blushed.

"No, not THAT sort of dream. It was about us. And I think Teresa. It- I dunno, we were in a hospital room or something. And I was holding, I think it was Teresa and you were there saying how your going to protect us and never let u go. And then I-I kissed you. And..."

Thomas trailed off and shrugged.

"And It felt... Natural."

Newt raised his eyebrow.

"You kissed me?"

Thomas blushed and nodded.

"What else happened?" Newt asked.

"Well, you said how we finally had her after all the trouble?"

"Trouble?" Newt asked.

Thomas gave another shrug.

"I'm not sure. But that was it."

He purposely left out the bit that made it sound like He had given birth. Because that shits crazy.

Newt bit his lip.

"Well that's really weird." He said awkwardly.

Thomas nodded.

'Now I've gone and screwed everything up'

He was about to get up and walk away when Newt grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed their lips together.


	8. Chapter 8

**_So, I've been trying to keep this story the same as a mix between the book and the movie, except Teresa is a baby and Newt and Thomas like each other, but it's been hard to do since its been revolving around just them. But now is when it starts getting back on track! _**

Thomas was stunned at first but then relaxed. He started kissing Newt back and even ran his finger through the blonde hair.

They pulled away, both panting. Smiling fondly at each other.

"Get the spears!" They heard someone yell.

Thomas and Newt snapped their heads towards the yelling. Noticing all the boys running towards the opening in the wall.

"The doors. They're not closing." Newt whispered, tightening his grip on Teresa a little more.

"What!" Thomas panicked.

"We-we need to get out of here. Get her out of here-"

He was cut off by a loud screeching noise and all the boys running away from the wall screaming.

"Run Thomas!" Newt yelled. Pushing the younger male forward.

Thomas stumbled at first but took Newt by the hand and ran.

They ran into the homestead. All the commotion woke Teresa up, and she let out a loud startled cry.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Please don't cry." Thomas begged. Tears gathered in his eyes.

Newt pulled Thomas and Teresa closer to him, and sat on the floor. Thomas nearly sitting in his lap.

Everyone fell quiet, the sound of people screaming outside putting everyone on edge.

Thomas covered his ears and huddled closer to Newt.

"Shh." Came Alby's voice when they heard a mechanical groan outside.

Screams erupted the room when a claw entered through the roof taking people left and right.

Newt pushed Thomas and Teresa onto the floor laying his scrawny body over them as protection.

He gasped when something grabbed his leg and tried to pull him through the roof.

"No!" Thomas yelled, quickly getting on his feet, shoving Teresa into Chuck's arms.

He grabbed onto Newt's arms and pulled.

"Let go, Tommy. It's okay." Newt smiled sadly.

"No! No. No." Thomas repeated to himself, panicking.

"Help me!" He yelled to the others in the room.

About 6 boys ran up to him and helped pull the blonde back into the room. Making the Griever screech with a high pitched wail as his stinger got yanked off.

Thomas threw his arms around the blonde's shoulders, and sobbed into his chest.

"I just got you, I don't want to loose you." He whispered.

The glade fell quiet. People came out of their hiding places and met up at the homestead.

Thomas wasn't ready for the punch to his face.

"This is your fault, Thomas! Alby, I told you this was going to happen. That this shank was trouble!"

Newt shoved Gally back and started yelling in his face. They didn't pay attention to Thomas as he picked up the Grievers stinger.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Chuck asked.

Thomas frowned and looked to Teresa who was crying and then looked to Newt who was getting pulled off the taller male.

"I'm going to make it right." Thomas said frowning.

Newt turned around just on time to see Thomas shove the stinger in his thigh.

"Tommy no!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was getting ready to go to supanova (it's the Australian version on comic con) and OMG! I met Tyler Hoechlin! And he's gorgeous!**

_Flashes of the past flickered behind Thomas' closed eyes. Memories of himself and Newt smiling to each other. The first time they held Teresa. _

_A small machine with the door open was in front of them. An artificial womb. Just mix up two different DNAs, it didn't matter if they wereboth males, both females or male and female. _Y_ou just needed 2 that were different, put it in the machine and voila! 92 days later you have the perfect baby! _

_He saw himself and Newt laying in bed, Thomas' head on Newt's chest_

_"But they're sending you in. I can't let that happen. We should just get Teresa and leave." Thomas whined._

_"I'll be fine, Tommy. I promise. I'll see you in a month or 2. Just remember that I love you."_

_He saw a flash of himself holding his hand against a glass window. On the other side of the window was Newt, he was in water and looked unconscious. _

_"Please don't forget me." He begged_.

He saw himself sitting in front of a screen, looking at the confused boys. The day Newt got there, looking around the glade. Confusion and fear clear as day on his face.

But what really broke his heart was watching his boyfriend crying for the first few _days, eventually having the strength to get his ass to work and help the others. _

_Thomas put his hand on the screen_

_"I'll see you soon, Newt." He said, looking to the baby in his arms. _

_"We'll see you soon."_

Thomas shot up with a gasp.

"Wow there! You're alright." Newt's voice pieced his ears.

Thomas looked to his lover and wrapped his hands tightly around his neck.

"I saw us, Newt." He whispered.

"I saw everything. I- I did this. I think we did this. And Teresa, she's our, like REALLY ours." He spoke fast.

Newt raised an eyebrow, cupping Thomas' face.

"We did what?" He asked.

Thomas shook his head and looked around.

"This. All of it. I- I did this. I was working for WICKD and they sent you here, and you were crying. There are cameras. Everywhere." He said frantically.

"It's alright, Tommy, just settle down." The blonde said, pushing down on the younger boy's shoulders.

"Newt, please, please. Lay with me?"

Newt froze for a second before replying.

"Yeah of course." He whispered, climbing in the bed.

Thomas wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I remember everything." He sniffled.

Newt smiled.

"So she's really ours?"

Thomas gave a watery smile.

"I knew she was beautiful when I first seen her. She looks just like you. Her Dad."

Newt lent down and gave the brunette boy a quick kiss.

Newt smiled fondly at the title.

"Dad." He said before kissing Thomas again. Slowly this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't an update, I just wanted to say this fic and other ones will be on hold for a while because today (Friday 1st may) my sister was in a really bad car accident, she can't see out of one of her eyes (she might lose it), she has a broken nose, 2 broken ribs, she can't feel one of her legs and she's 28 weeks pregnant and is in early labour. So I'll update when I can. But thank you toe veryone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this fic. Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back for now! So I visited my sister and she's doing a bit better. thank you everyone for the messages xx **

**Ps: sorry about the short chapter. **

The next time Thomas woke up, he heard arguing. Newt's voice was obvious, but so was the raspy boom of Gally's voice that echoed around the glade.

"You're not bloody touching him. And if you do. I'll bloody kill you." Newt spat.

Gally scoffed.

"Oh I will touch him, because I'm going to tie him to a stake and leave him for the Grievers to feast on."

"No you bloody-" Newt was cut off.

"Both of you stop it. Gally you're not to go near him, he will spend one night, and one night only in the pit." Alby spoke up.

"Alby! You can't-" Newt argued.

"I can and I will." There was no use in arguing back.

Gally gave a smug smile. Although Thomas wasn't dead or banished, this was the next best thing.

Newt stomped his way back to Thomas' side with Teresa in his arms.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him."

Thomas reached out and grasped his lover's hand.

"It's alright. It's just one night. I'll be fine."

Minho and Chuck appeared at Thomas' bedside too.

Minho looked around tho room before whispering

"I have an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't written sooner, both of my kids had the flu and my 7 month old wouldn't stop vomiting! And then I had no idea where to go with this fic, I'm still not so sure but at lease here's something. And I'm sorry that this is pretty much straight out of the movie. **

The next day came all too quickly. Gally was trying to claim rulership, since, unfortunately, Alby was taken by Grievers the night before. On their 'munch a Glader once a night routine. But someone needed to run this damn place.

Newt carried Teresa to the opening of the door, watching Thomas get dragged... Literally... half way across the Glade. It took him everything not to jump on the Neanderthals.

He turned to Minho who shook his head gentle. As if saying 'not yet.'

Newt turned to Chuck who was hiding in the back, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

Teresa was smiling widely at her daddy. Newt couldn't help but return the smile.

"It's alright, baby, we'll be safe soon." He whispered to the giggly bundle in his arms.

A movement to his left caught his eye and he looked up, looking to Gally who looked as tho he was about to beat up his lover.

Newt stood up straighter, ready to fight if he had to. Not sure how'd that go, since he had a baby in his arms.

He was getting more nervous by the minute as he watched the 3 guys crowding around Thomas who was on the ground.

"Tie him up." Gally ordered to his 'henchmen'. They nodded in unison.

Only moments later they were both lying facedown in the dirt.

Time to get into action.

Minho and Newt ran to Thomas. Minho threw a bamboo pole at Thomas and he caught it easily.

Chuck ran over and stood behind Newt, who took a few of the things the younger boy was holding and fulfilled his arms with Teresa instead.

Newt raised bamboo pole towards the rest of the gladers.

"We need to leave, this will only get worse!"

After trying to convince everyone, only a small handful of people followed.

Thomas looked around to the remaining boys.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

Everyone avoided eye contact.

"Fine." Thomas said, running out of the maze walls. Leaving the remaining boys all by themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahh! I'm so sorry I hate updated in ages! I lost all interest in this fic, but I'm back (for now) sorry this chapter is short, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer! Also**** happy new year, everyone! **

Newt clung desperately to Teresa, making sure she didn't bounce around too much in his arms as he ran.

He looked to Thomas who was trying desperately to look at her, to make sure she was alright.

Newt smiled fondly, he slowed his pace, loosening his grip slightly on the sleeping baby, so she was laying down, her face in view.

Thomas smiled. Satisfied with seeing her, he nodded to Newt, who buried her head back into his chest.

"So, how much further?" Chuck asked.

Thomas paused and looked around.

"Not that much further, just a few more k's. But first we need to think of a plan."

They stopped to discuss the plan, drawing it up in the dirt.

Newt nodded to Thomas, handing Teresa to Chuck, but not before kissing her on the forehead.

"Got her?" Newt asked worriedly.

Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I've got her, I'll take care of her."

Newt was hesitant. He didn't want anything to happen to his and Thomas' baby girl.

Thomas gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She'll be alright. She's in good hands." He smiled.

Newt frowned but nodded.

After a moment of silence, Minho spoke up,

"Let's go then. It's now or never."

Thomas nodded.

"You're right. Let's do this before it gets too dark to see."

He stood up, helping Newt up off the ground, and they all started to walk.

Once arriving near their destination, they poked their heads out from behind the wall, looking at the screeching Grievers.

Thomas nodded to Newt and Minho, giving them the sign.

Thomas raised his spear before running into the battle with a loud cry.

"Take care of her. And you be careful too." Newt said, giving Teresa and chuck one last look before running after his lover and comrades.


End file.
